The primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the exchange of information about and the promotion of research in cancer prevention. This application requests partial support for the 1995 annual meeting of this small multidisciplinary organization. In order for ASPO to provide a high quality program and to continue to grow and move toward self-sufficiency, it is critical that support be received for a portion of conference faculty travel. In recognition of ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, the Executive Board of ASPO has established a policy whereby invited speakers are offered a flat fee for their participation with the amount varying depending upon the distance they must travel to the conference city. The 1995 meeting will be in Houston, Texas, March 8-11, 1995. In recent years attendance at the annual meeting has ranged from 200-250 participants. Meeting speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in the study of cancer prevention, and most significantly from disciplines concerned with translating known information into effective cancer prevention programs. The meeting will be held in the conference facilities of the J. W. Marriott Hotel in Houston. The meeting is focused on five symposia: 1) Nicotine and Smoking Related Issues; 2) Controversies in Prostate Cancer Screening; 3) Nutritional Aspects of Chemoprevention; 4) Minority Issues in Community Outreach; and 5) Economics in Cancer Prevention and Control: Promise and Pitfalls. Breakfast meetings of the four study groups -- Diet, Women's Cancers, Tobacco and Chemoprevention are an additional part of the program. Abstracts will be solicited for oral and poster presentation. The four or five receiving the very highest scores among those submitted for oral presentation will be presented during a plenary session. The remaining high-scoring abstracts will be presented during four topic-focused paper sessions. The 16 top abstracts (whether submitted for poster or oral presentation) will be published in the peer-reviewed scientific journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers and Prevention. Posters will be presented during an evening session, and awards will be given for the top-rated presentations. An educational workshop dealing with genetic issues will be held in conjunction with the 1995 ASPO meeting. Journal advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting.